merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Haven't we had enough of this?
Hello, dear friends...as all of you have noticed, lately the wiki is under some tension, because of over-excitement about series five, or complaints about it. It usually starts around Saturday night, and ends on the other Saturday, just before the new episode. Things go quiet for 45 minutes, and then the same thing happens over and over again! This is usually what happens: The episode airs, and, after it, many users (including me) write their reviews. They include both positive and negative comments. In some reviews, the positive comments are more than the negative ones, but in others, the negative ones are overwhelming. It is only natural, since every one of us has different expectations of the show, likes different things, or just likes to complain more than other people. But, anyway, here is what follows... Both the positive and negative posts soon gather supporters, which is also natural, since there will always be users who agree about an episode being good, or bad. The thing is, the negative blog posts are followed by other users' posts, telling the first users to stop complaining or to not write blog posts of hate. Those posts bring about some other new posts, and a whole lot of comments disagreeing with the first users and agreeing with the second ones, or vice versa. The thing is, the result of this is, more or less, war inside the wiki. We have two sides. The one consists of users who want to speak their mind and be able to write whatever they want, and the second side is the users who want the first category of users to stop complaining, or at least to keep the complains at their user profiles. I won't go ahead and make a list of users that belong to each category, because it is just pointless. I, personally, belong to no side. A big deal is made out of a user's opinion, which sometimes even results in insults of block threats. And, of course, this is totally unacceptable. That is why I want to request the following: *Everyone is entitled to their opinion. Let's just leave EVERY user post WHATEVER he/she wants, and leave it at that. By making blog posts to answer to the users who have a negative opinion, telling them to not express their opinions, makes such a big deal out of almost nothing! Letting everyone express a negative opinion has less of an impact rather than answering to them with blog posts. *However, although EVERYONE has the right to post ANYTHING, they should also learn the correct way to express themselves. Some users who are very nice and kind have sometimes gotten carried away from watching something they did not like, which results in blog posts that involve swearing, cussing, calling names to various characters, or actors, or producers...And this is yet another thing that leads to chaos. That's why, I would like to request from EVERY user making a blog post in the future, to count to 100, or listen to some calm music, or things like that before posting...This way, no matter how negative an opinion might be, it will not sound offensive, so the responses from users telling them to not write other blog posts will also be less. I couldn't care less how negative an opinion might be, and no one does! Nor is anyone as gullible as to change opinions, or as fragile as to stop visiting the wiki after reading a negative review. There are tons of positive ones. For example, the polls in my review reveal that the number of users who did not like the episode almost equals the number of users who liked it...So yeah, you get my point. However,I do care if that user goes over the top with the way he/she expresses him/herself. I know that, right now, I do what I want all of you to avoid, make a big deal out of this issue. However, I do it, hoping that it will stop in the future. Everyone will keep writing whatever they want. Just mind the tone, and try to keep it neutral. That's all. If you disagree with me somewhere, I would gladly discuss it with anyone in the comments below. Thank you all for reading. 13:06,10/22/2012 Category:Blog posts